


A Halloween at the Tylers

by sophie_could_be_gayer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Scary Movies, fluffy tenrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_could_be_gayer/pseuds/sophie_could_be_gayer
Summary: A fluffy story with nearly no plot. Just ten and rose being a cute couple at Halloween.Happy Halloween, I hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Halloween at the Tylers

It was Halloween, and the Tyler flat was full of excitement. 

Rose and the Doctor had turned up that morning for their usual visit, but upon her and Mickey's insistence, they had stayed to celebrate the scariest night of the year. 

“We should dress up,”  
It was that simple suggestion from Mickey that led to the four of them wandering around the TARDIS’ vast wardrobe in search of costumes.  
“You want to be a what?” Rose’s voice rang out loudly.  
“A Vinvocci! Oh, they're a brilliant looking species! Cacti! People that look like cacti! And they’re a wonderful civilisation, very scientifically advanced! OH!” The time lord stopped mid-rant and ran towards a large section containing a seamlessly never-ending collection of hats. He immediately picked up an old, authentic gas mask and placed it over his head. With a dramatic twirl, he turned to his companion, “Are you my mummy?”

As the two of them laughed merrily and continued down the path, Jackie turned to the man beside her, “Do you understand a word they say?” He merely shook his head and followed behind the pair, dragging the frowning woman along with him.

“Hey mum, Micks. Me and the Doctor are just gonna go look at some old clothes he’s got,” The couple were already halfway around the corner, “We’ll catch up later, yeah?” Rose shouted, quickly catching up with her time lord, who was already walking through the door, slipping her hand into his.  
“So what’s so important about these outfits?” She asked when they finally stopped. The doctor smiled softly at her, “These are my old regenerations outfits.”  
A quiet gasp left her lips as she stared in awe, “Really? But why did you want to show me now?”

His eyes darted to the side quickly as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “Well, I er-” He stuttered, “I thought maybe one of them could be your costume” Before the blonde could begin to respond, he was already shaking his head, “No, that's a terrible idea, vain of me really. Well, let's just go-” She grabbed his arm as he tried to turn and smiled mischievously.  
“I want to see them all” 

Hand in hand the two of them wandered further into the room- at each set of clothes, the Doctor would pause and explain which regeneration wore it and why. Rose listened intently to each story, gently brushing her fingers along the different fabrics in wonder. As she examined each outfit, he found he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He watched the way her brown eyes seemed to twinkle in the dimly lit room and the widening of her smile. His beautiful pink and yellow human. 

After three hours of searching, they had finally all decided on costumes. Jackie had gone with a deep red, Victorian gown accompanied by a black cloak and plastic fangs. Mickey wore a torn shirt and black jeans, fake blood and scars covering his visible skin. The Doctor remained in his normal clothes, the mask covering his face. Rose’s outfit confused her mother and friend the most, however. She wore a bright, checked waistcoat and an absurd looking red tie over a plain white shirt. On top of that was a long, dark brown coat not too dissimilar to the doctors and a long multicoloured scarf. The entire outfit was obviously too big for her, somehow making the look even more ridiculous.

“Who are you supposed to be?” The elder Tyler asked, eyeing her daughter up and down curiously.  
The blonde grinned excitedly, responding in a dramatic voice, “The Doctor! Genius Time Lord and wearer of absurd clothes!” A rather offended, “Hey!” escaped the real Doctor, but his face was filled with a rare glee.  
Mickey chuckled loudly, “You?!”, he practically shouted, “You used to dress like that!?”  
“Hey! It was very fashionable at the time!” Behind him Rose mouthed, ‘No, it wasn’t', and soon the four of them found themselves shrieking with laughter.

The rest of the night went by in a blur- filled with sweets, chocolates and a lot of drinks. By two in the morning, the couple found themselves watching yet another Halloween film. They sat together on the sofa facing the TV, Mickey (fast asleep and drooling) at their side on a flimsy, wooden chair. Jackie was perched on the armchair, quietly observing the two of them.

They sat side by side, an old quilt draped over them. The Doctor's arm was hung lightly over his companion's shoulders, his hand tracing patterns against her arm. His suit jacket had been left, abandoned on the table, leaving the doctor in just his white, button-up shirt- collar left undone. Even his tie sat loosely around his neck; he looked more relaxed than she had ever seen him. Beside him, Rose snuggled into him. She too was now wearing only the white shirt and had changed into some grey pyjama bottoms. Her hair was tied into a messy bun, her hair falling to her eyes slightly as she moved. 

Throughout the night, the two had moved closer and closer together, and on various occasions, one would whisper into the other's ear. Suddenly, Rose’s hand darted across their laps, clinging onto the Doctors tightly. His eyes widened in shock, and he turned to look at the blonde. Her entire face was scrunched up in fear as she hid behind the blanket. His features softened at the sight, and his fingers rubbed her knuckles in comfort.

After a moment she re-emerged sheepishly, offering a muttered, “sorry,” and pulling her hand back. The time lord stopped her quickly, grabbing her softly and returning them to their previous position.  
“Don’t apologise,” His breathy voice whispered back, his face so close that Rose could feel his breath against her cheek. Blushing slightly, she smiled back at him and together they turned back to the screen. 

“Happy Halloween, Doctor”  
“Happy Halloween, Rose”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have a spooktacular Halloween and enjoyed it! Sorry it was soo short but I really wanted to write some pure tenrose fluff!


End file.
